She's mine!
by YoruSoul
Summary: Aisha get's injured during magic practice, the injuries were enough to seduce Raven, but now Aisha is not sure who she loves anymore. Or if she's just Raven's little sex toy.
1. Chapter 1

Raven RF x Aisha VP **INTENSE I want YOU to get a nosebleed xD**

The whole gang sat at the breakfast table eating before starting the day. There was a lot of small talk and fights between Elsword and Aisha, so it was your typical average day. Rena, Elsword, Eve and Chung finally stood up and left the table.

"Raven! Aisha! We're going to go complete our job change quest!" Rena said.

"Hope you don't get too bored alone!" Elsword said, "And Aisha! I'm going to DESTROY you once I get home!"

They exited through the door.

The house was silent, Raven and Aisha were left home alone, Aisha was already a Void Princess, and Raven was a Reckless Fist.

Aisha decided to practice using her new powers and went outside the house.

Raven sat on the sofa, bored and reading magazines. All of a sudden, a loud BANG and fire cracking sound disturbed the peace. Aisha screamed!

The man rushed outside to see that the girl had hurt herself while training. "Aisha!" He ran up to her and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders helping her walk into the house. He gently set her on the couch.

"Raven, I'm okay." She smiled a painful smile.

"No you're not!"

"No really I'm fine." He hands were at her chest.

"Where did you get hurt?"

She was silent for a long time.

"Aisha?"

She blushed and moved her hands away from her chest area, her top was almost completely gone, she was badly bruised there… Raven stared, and blushed red, he walked away and got the first aid kit trying to keep from seeing the sight. "_Although Aisha is flat chested, it's so cute."_ He was shocked by his own thoughts, but he had the strangest urges that he couldn't contain. He always did have a secret crush on Aisha.

He walked over to her.

"Wait! No I can do it!" Aisha stopped his hand, but before she could take the first aid kit from him Raven stopped her… By rubbing her chest.

She was blushing madly, "R-Raven?" Both of his hand were to her chest, he touched her exposed skin wherever he could, "R-RAVEN!" Aisha moaned, "What're you doing!" She was covering her mouth and trying to hide her blush.

"Aisha…" He looked at her face, _"So cute…" _He sped up the pace.

"R-Raven! S-Stop!" she gasped.

"I can't…" Before she could say anything else, he began to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring as much as he could, Aisha tried to push him away, but he wasn't going to let her. She wouldn't put her tongue into his mouth, so Raven used his tongue to pull hers in. It shocked Aisha, her eyes were wide. The kiss was wet, but they were both very… Hot. He climbed on top of her while the girl squeezed her eyes shut, when she opened them, her blush was even redder than ever.

"Aisha you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Raven chuckled at her.

The man began to nip at the purple haired girl's neck. Leaving marks.

"H-Hey! R-Raven I t-thought you liked R=Rena!" She tried to speak clearly but stuttered on every word.

"Hmmm? Where'd you get that from? I've always had a crush on you."

Aisha blushed, she didn't expect Raven to be so dominant, "B-But I like Elsword…"

He was angry at this and bit deep into her neck earning a loud gasp and moan. "I'll make sure you only like me, and only me." He growled licking her neck.

"Wha-" Raven lifted the girl up off the couch, and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her very aggressively pushing her against a few walls.

"Ah- R-Raven! S-stop!"

He carried her to a bed and plopped her down, putting himself on top of her yet again. "No." He simply stated and continued his make out session.

"_What's wrong with Raven today?" _was all the purple haired girl could think, she couldn't do anything feeling as awkward as she did.

"Aisha…" Raven breathed, "Can I go a little further?"

The mage blushed madly once again, "Wha-?"

Raven began to pull off her clothes and undress her before she could answer, and then he began to undress himself. His bare skin exposed.

Aisha gasped, she was too shocked to say anything. Then Raven put on something, but she couldn't see what. "R-Raven?"

"Don't be scared~" His voice chimed through Aisha's ears.

The man took two fingers and shoved them into the girls, earning a slight scream and more moans, "R-RAVEN!" She was covering her mouth again, biting her skin as Raven moved his fingers around.

"Already this wet?" He teased, moved her hands away from her mouth and began to kiss her again. He dug his fingers into her deeper and deeper, she moaned louder and louder the faster he went. The man stopped the kiss on the lips and began sucking on her chest continuing the fingering. He plunged his fingers in, every time he did it pushed Aisha against the headboard of the bed more and more, this however, made Raven even hornier, the more she was pushed against the headboard, the more spread apart her legs were. Aisha could here the sounds of juices splattering around. One hand dug deep inside of her, while the other touched anywhere it could. Raven's aggressive touching was breaking her, she could feel it through her moans.

"R-Raven that's not fair! You didn't even ask me if I wanted this!" She whined.

He stopped the kiss. Leaving a trail on saliva.

"But you do." He grinned.

Aisha was silent and blushed.

"See~"

"I-I n-never knew you were like THIS Raven." Aisha was surprised.

"Because I only show the person I love, all of my personalities."

She blushed again, "You're so cute." He stated and began french kissing her, shoving his fingers into her deeper. She gasped and bucked her hips at the feeling and had to moan, "That feels so weird Raven…" but he continued despite her pleads, He stopped the kiss and sat up on her smirking.

"There's more though."

"Huh?"

He removed his fingers from the tight pussy and stopped the kiss, he spread Aisha's legs far apart and put his head in between them. He then started licking the wet pussy. It wasn't too much of an unplesant sensation. The brush of his tongue got her even more wet, with every slurp she gasped. She could feel Raven smirking between licks and he went faster. Like an animal trying to eat his last meal. Her juices were beginning to overflow. Then the man began to suck.

"!" Aisha moaned even louder, she was so surprised at Raven. _"I never knew Raven could do something like this! How is he so good?" _

"R-Raven! That feels really weird…"

He continued licking, making the girl even more wet, from his saliva and her own juices.

"Excited?" was all that he said.

Aisha was of course, but was afraid to admit it. She grabbed Raven's hair and squeezed her hands still moaning. Raven moaned too continuing his licking, causing an even weirder feeling to Aisha's pussy.

"R-Raven!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

Before she opened them she was flipped onto her back, and woken by a very painful sensation. Raven was pumping into her, the girl screamed. Being so much bigger than her, of course it was going to hurt. He continued to pump, the girl cried out his name. He continued faster and went even deeper. "IT. HURTS!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Used to it?"

"You didn't think this was the only time i would do this to you did you?" He said with a pump.

The girl moaned, Raven hugged her and kissed her back while fucking, even though it hurt very much, there was another sensation that she wanted more of. She was flipped once again, and pushed way against the headboard, Raven spread her legs as far apart as possible. Then began to shallow fuck the excited girl.

"Raven... More." She whined.

"Hmmm, do you still like Elsword?"

The girl was quiet.

"Do you still like Chung?"

She continued to be quiet.

He stabbed himself into her, causing her to scream very loudly, he had practically broken her. "NO! I ONLY LOVE YOU!" She cried.

He drew himself out a little, "Promise?"

She pulled him in for a kiss, "I promise."

He responded, by pumping himself inside of her more, juices spluttered onto their bodies.

She screamed and called out Raven's name more and more. Raven wanted more, Aisha wanted more. He began to go faster and deeper into her.

"Ahhh! It hurts." Aisha flinched, but she liked the sensation.

He went a little faster and tried to spread her legs even more apart, they were both so wet now, but Raven continued.

"R-Raven? W-where did this all come from?"

"The wet part?"

"No, I mean… You having sex with me?"

He chuckled, "I've always wanted to do this to you Aisha." He said with a pump.

She blushed and moaned even more.

"W-Why?"

"Because I love you!" Raven hit her G spot, sending the girl into a pleasant scream. He banged her a few more times. Until they both finally came.

They paused still in that position, letting all the juices goes through, they both took deep breaths.

"I-I love you too Raven." Aisha stammered blushing red.

"Prove it." Raven said. "I know you have crushes on Elsword and Chung." He said in an angered tone.

Aisha rolled onto him, "But I've always loved you too! Secretly of course… I thought you loved Rena."

He smiled and hugged her, "No I only love you."

"For sex?"

"No! Don't ever say that again!"

"Okay." She said, "Hey Raven… Do you think you can continue?"

"Can you?"

"Y-Yes." The innocent girl has now gone dirty.

Aisha went down to his area and started to lick down there. Raven moaned at this, grabbing her hair and pushing her head down so he could get maximum feeling. Aisha responded by licking faster, and sucking in between a few licks.

"Mmmf-"

Aisha was done with her oral session and began to rub his cock up and down, she saddled on top of his and began to move up and down.

"Aisha!" Raven kept calling her name.

She went faster and faster, they were super wet and very hot!

She went faster, until finally they both came. They stayed in the position for a very long time, letting all the juiced go through.

"I. Love. You. Raven…" the girl said between gasps.

"I Love you too." Raven pulled her down and gave her a hug then another long kiss. They closed their eyes and slept together.

Thankfully it wasn't too long, and they both woke up. The gang still had not returned.

"Raven? What should we tell the gang?"

"Let's just keep this our little secret." He smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her up against a wall while french kissing, this time Aisha went all for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh~ Isn't the pool nice?" Rena the new Wind Sneaker said, rubbing her arms with a bar of soap.

"Too bad we had to go so soon." Aisha said in a depressed tone.

"I belive I am done now." Eve stated.

The girls finished their shower, grabbed their towels and went to the locker room. They quickly changed into their clothes.

"So what's for dinner today?" Aisha asked tying her VP shoes.

"Oh Aisha, of course you'd be first to ask. I think we're going out for pizza today."

They finished and left, there stood the boys, Raven was waiting patiently, Elsword was totally annoyed and Chung was having fun playing with some cards.

"Finally! You're done! Now we can eat!" Elsword drooled, "Why do girls take so long in the shower?"

"Because we don't wanna be a smelly hobo like you." Aisha stated.

"….Don't get me started."

Raven chuckled, Aisha blushed at that chuckle, remembering what had happened yesterday.

"Let's go!" Chung threw his cards to the floor and grabbed Elsword's hand.

The gang left for the restaurant. Aisha tried not to remember what had happened last night, but it was impossible. Raven noticed this and tried to stay as close to Aisha as possible. They eventually made it to the restaurant and got a table for 6.

"I say we get veggie!" Rena said.

"No! Meat lovers!" Aisha said.

"Pepperoni you idiot! Pepperoni beats all!" Elsword said to her.

"I say Pineapple!" Chung stated.

"What? Who like's Pineapple these days?"

"I say plain cheese is our best option." Eve said.

"Let's let Raven decide." Rena said. Everyone looked at him

"Hmmmm…" Aisha blushed and looked away, This surprised Raven a bit. _'Maybe I overdid it yesterday." _

"I say we get 1/5 meat, 1/5 cheese, 1/5 pepperoni, 1/5 veggie, and 1/5 pineapple."

"Well I guess that'll work." Aisha said. The waiter took their order and they received their pizza 6 minutes later.

It was a nice meal that they shared together, full of laughs and fun.

"I say we play truth or dare when we get home." Elsword smirked during an argument with Aisha.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"So, if I can dare you to kill yourself."

"Yeah right!"

They paid the bill and left the restaurant. Aisha and Elsword still arguing.

Although it seemed nice for everyone, Raven was a bit angered.

"Raven?" Rena popped into view.

"Huh? Rena? What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled.

The gang eventually reached the house and went inside.

Aisha yawned. "I better go to sleep now."

"WAIT!" Elsword yelled, "WE STILL HAVEN'T PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE YET!"

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope." He grabbed Aisha's arm and made her sit down.

Everyone else sat down sighing.

"I guess a quick game won't hurt." Rena said.

"Okay! Eve! I dare you to disassemble Moby!"

"What? What an unreasonable request! I refuse!"

"Fine! Then I decide your punishment!" Elsword declared. "Hmmm… You have to dress like Ophelia and serve us for one week."

Eve was silent, but finally said, "Very well." She left the room and got dressed in her room.

"Okay… Rena! Your turn!"

"Well ummm… I dare Chung to dress up as a clown and dance for 3 hours."

"RENA!" He whined, "I can't do that! I HAVE to sleep!"

"Okay then, Your punishment is… To serve us with Eve."

"Okay…" He sighed.

Eve came out of her room, she was dressed as Ophelia, she walked over and sat down again.

"Okay Eve's turn!"

"Very well… Raven I dare you to display your affection onto Aisha right here in front of us."

Raven was a bit confused.

"Hug her and kiss her on the cheek." She said boredly.

"Um… Okay." He stood up and walked to Aisha, he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, then walked back to where he sat.

Aisha was blushing madly, Elsword looked a bit angry.

"Aisha! I dare you too~ Kiss the guy you like most here." Elsword grinned.

"WHAT? IN FRONT OF YOU? NO WAY! GIVE ME THE PUNISHMENT!"

"Alright… Then you have to kiss me."

"I'm doing neither." She looked away blushing.

"Fine, I'll give you the punishment." Elsword leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

"!" Everyone was shocked.

"H-HEY!" Aisha slapped him.

He shrugged, "You wouldn't take the punishment."  
"Why did I have to be the one to kiss someone?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Eve! I dare you to slap Elsword for 2 hours." Raven said in an angry tone.

"Dare accepted." She began to slap him.

"OW! HEY! HEY!" He began to run around the house.

"Okay. Game over." Rena said clapping her hands and standing up.

"Yeah…" Raven and Chung rubbed their eyes.

Aisha yawned and went to her room. She got into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

Raven came I, locked the door and jumped onto her bed with her.

"Wha- RAVEN? What're you doing?"

"You said you like me and only me right?"

"Y-Yes." Aisha blushed.

Raven was quiet, "Just making sure." He turned the other way.

"But… What're you doing?"

"Sleeping with you." He chuckled. "Why? Something wrong? Would you like Elsword here instead?"

"NO! What makes you think I like him?"

"The kiss."

"But he kissed me…"

"Did you like it though?"

"N-No."

"Give me a straight answer." He climbed on top of her, she looked away blushing.

"I said I didn't like it."

Raven kissed her on the lips, "Promise?"

She nodded. Raven rolled off of her, but he gave her a French kiss before turning the other way.

"Aisha, can I do something before bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our little secret~"

"What? Not now."

"So you do like Elsword."

"N-No, I just don't want to now."

When she turned to look at Raven, he was already shirtless with his face lifted by one arm, propped on a pillow. He was still in his normal RF clothes.

She blushed. "F-Fine, but not too much."

Raven grinned, "I told you, you wanted it."

Aisha took of her top, but not her pants. At least she wore an undershirt.

Raven got on top of her and started frenching her again while rubbing her chest. One hand slide underneath the blankets and went underneath Aisha's pants. He pushed his two fingers in earning a few moans from Aisha. She shivered at the sensation as he moved his fingers around.

He was done with the fingering and slide over to Aisha's Private area, spreading her legs and licked at her pussy.

"Ahh, Raven? Why do you like licking there so much?" She said with a shiver.

"Because you taste so sweet."

She blushed and continued to shiver. The juices were coming out. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up, "Okay I think you're done." She put on her shirt and pulled up her pants. She blushed madly and slept the other way.

Raven chuckled, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He hugged her and fell asleep.


End file.
